the_harrowing_adventures_of_the_bom_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Bjorn "Wildborn" Hammerhome
History Early Life Not everything is known about Bjorn's early life. Bjorn was born to the Hammerhome goliath clan near the peak of Hammer Mountain in the mountains of Moundelheim. Bjorn was raised in the ways of the goliaths; hunting, fishing, and fighting. Strength is the most important feature to a goliath and Bjorn had it in spades. Bjorn was born large and grew to be a ferocious fighter, besting children much older than himself. Bjorn's ferocity in combat and his large size lead other goliaths to rumor that Bjorn's father had lain with a Grizzly bear to produce Bjorn. Bjorn was taught to hunt and to respect nature as was customary of his tribe and very quickly learned the responsibilities he would carry as he grew. As Bjorn reached adulthood Bjorn became the chief hunter for the tribe, just as his father and his father's father had been before him. Many in the tribe believed that Bjorn was destined to become chief of the tribe, but Bjorn preferred a simpler life. Eventually Bjorn took a wife, Hilda, and together bore their first son: [[Bjorn Jr.|Bjorn]]. Bjorn cared deeply for his wife and took great pride in his son. Bjorn sought to raise [[Bjorn Jr.|Bjorn]] to be a mighty hunter, just as his father had taught him. Bjorn found himself living a simple but happy life with the love of his family and the respect of his tribe. The Hammerhome Tribe found themselves on hard times as the cold season found its way to the mountain. Food became scarce and the role of the hunter became much more perilous. Bjorn, now in his thirty-second year, decided it was time to take his son, now on his eleventh year, for his first hunting trip to the plateaus further down the mountain in search of Elk and Ram. This trip became an important bonding experience for Bjorn and his son. Following [[Bjorn Jr.]]'s first successful hunting trip, the two Goliath made their toward their home only to discover smoke rolling over the hills. Bjorn recognized something wrong with the village and instructed his son to wait for him while he inspected the village. Bjorn made his way alone into the village to find a horrific scene; bodies of his fellow goliath strewn, smoke filling the sky, and the smell of blood lingering in the air. Bjorn, in a panic, began searching the rubble for his wife but to no avail. Bjorn decided to search the nearby cave the tribe used as a safe house in times of turmoil. Upon arrival at the cave, Bjorn discovered a horrific scene; the bodies of the tribes greatest warriors and chief. Bjorn realizes the blood on the cave floor couldn't possibly just be from the warriors. Bjorn could see smoke and ash rising behind a large boulder in the cave. Armed with only his small handaxe, Bjorn raced behind the boulder, only to find an injured, large red dragon dropping what was left of Hilda from its maw. Bjorn entered into a rage, racing toward the creature, narrowly dodging the cone of flames it unleashed. Bjorn swung his axe against the creatures scales. Recognizing the danger it was in, the dragon chose to run for its life. Bjorn, turned to see the lifeless Hilda. In that moment of hesitation, Bjorn realized where the dragon was running; to the hill where his son was instructed to stay. Bjorn stared on in horror as the dragon gripped [[Bjorn Jr.]] in its claws and began to fly its way off the mountain. Bjorn marked the path the dragon took: Southwest, and began making ready for his greatest hunt yet. Bjorn raced to his wife's side but found no signs of life. Clutched in her hand he found the bear tooth necklace he had given her when they wed. With tears in his eyes and a heavy heart, he buried her under the shadow of the mountain peak. Bjorn returned to the cave to find the body of the Chief, and with him the axe of his people: A sign of leadership. With the axe, his necklace, and the memory of his people, Bjorn set off on a journey to hunt down the dragon, gain vengeance for his people, and save his son. Introduction Bjorn was first introduced to the party in the town of [[Hunter's Rest]]. Bjorn had entered the tavern looking to hear any signs of dragons about and to look for strong warriors to help him with his cause. Bjorn was quick to recognize the party as strong warriors and requested to fight along side them in the hopes they would help him find his son some day. The Devils Crossroad While travelling with the party, Bjorn arrived at the tavern known as [[The Devil's Crossroad]]. While in the Tavern the party met a man by the name of [[Mephistopheles|Mr. Fixo]] who appeared to be a frequent patron of the bar. The rest of the party had recently undertaken a quest to save their kidnapped companion, [[Midnight O'Neil]] and this was a stop along the way. [[Mephistopheles|Mr. Fixo]] offered to make some deals with the party as he "could fix whatever was broken". Most of the party was wary of this being but Bjorn saw this as an opportunity to learn the whereabouts of his missing son. For the cost of one soul, [[Mephistopheles|Mr. Fixo]] informed Bjorn that his son was located in a dragon's hoard north of [[Unnethemar]] and that his son was alive but not well. Due to a deal made between [[Talyn Bellgrave]] and [[Mephistopheles|Mr. Fixo]], Bjorn and the party were teleported to the exact location of [[Midnight O'Neil]]. Surrounded by a multitude of [[The Talons|shadowy enemies]], Bjorn fought valiantly to protect his new found friends and even saved them from death by carrying two of them on his shoulders out of harms way. Bjorn carried the party's injured out of the dungeon only to discover there were in a safe house in [[Giltshire]]. Magic Show Following the encounter in the safe house, Bjorn decided it was in his best interest to find out where [[The Meatwagon]] and all the horses had been moved to. Bjorn found his way to the stables where he discovered the missing wagon and horses surrounded by a crowd of locals. Bjorn approached the locals and told them he was the owner of the wagon and horses. The town believed the wagon to be magic, as it appeared out nowhere. A smooth talking halfling named [[Rory Bandersnitch]] tried to convince the crowd that Bjorn was a wizard and was putting on a magic show. [[Rory Bandersnitch]] told Bjorn to play along as this was all a con and the two of them would be rich. Bjorn requested that [[Rory Bandersnitch|Rory]] meet him in [[The Meatwagon]] to discuss their deal. Upon arrival in wagon, Bjorn killed [[Rory Bandersnitch|Rory]] with an axe to the face and sacrificed the soul to [[Mephistopheles|Mr. Fixo]] to fulfil his side of the deal for his son. Bjorn hid [[Rory Bandersnitch|Rory]]'s body in a coffin in [[The Meatwagon]] and addressed the crowd, going along with being a wizard. Bjorn lead the horses and carriage to the party in town to request their aid in putting on a magic show, to which the party reluctantly agreed. As the party made their way through town, performing small magical feats, they met [[Elenora Lithmiel]] who very quickly called them out as frauds. Bjorn convinced [[Elenora Lithmiel]] to join them in the magic show as their was plenty of money to be made, to which [[Elenora Lithmiel]] agreed. Arriving at the theatre, Bjorn was confronted by [[Pelan Strock]], a human in cahoots with [[Rory Bandersnitch]]. Failing to convince [[Pelan Strock]] that [[Rory Bandersnitch]] was simply running late and that no harm had come to him, [[Pelan Strock|Pelan]] tried to run to the authorities. Bjorn stopped [[Pelan Strock|Pelan]], but forgot his own strength and strangled the man to death. The murder was witnessed by a guard who was sent to escort the party to the theatre, [[Norwyn Brightwind]]. To keep [[Norwyn Brightwind|Norwyn]] from running to the rest of the guards, Bjorn decided to strangle him as well, this time keeping him alive. Bjorn acted as the ringmaster for the magic show, and performed feats of strength and durability he called magic. He assisted [[Elenora Lithmiel]] with her portion of the act as he was the only one who stood a chance of surviving her magic, and they wouldn't want to traumatize the crowd. Bjorn successfully ran the magic show and wowed the town of [[Giltshire]]. Following the magic show, Bjorn and the party quietly made their escape from the town, but due to the actions of The Deal The BOM Squad Personality and Features Powers and Abilities Paraphernalia Notes